Dreams Of What Could Have Been
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: If there is one thing in this world that reminds us of what lays in our hearts, it's when we close our eyes and let our dreams take flight. All in Kovu's Pov.


_"Kovu!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me in the darkness. Making me open my eyes and for me to see that I was laying in the Pride lands. Being bathed in a warm heat that was being emitted from the bright, yet calm, beautiful sun that was above me. Which was accompanied from what to me seemed to be a pure, almost ocean like blue sky. Yet, in the warmness and calmness, something seemed to be very strange and off to me. As I looked around myself, I saw no one in sight. Not a single animal, including the one who called out to me. It was like I alone resided in the kingdom with only the lakes, grass, tree's, and that of Pride rock that I could see off in the distance from me._

 _"What's going on?" I asked myself in a calm tone, positioning myself to be in a now sitting position. Trying to not let the small amount of fear that was forming inside of me to be shown. It was hard though, as the more I looked around from the spot I awoke in, there was still not a single animal in sight. Yet, another occurrence happened that hit my ears in that moment._

 _"Kovu!" I heard what seemed to be the same familiar voice from before yell out to me. Making me look at all around my surroundings once more. Only to still see that no one was there with me._

 _"Who are you?! Where are you?!" I yelled as loud as I could. My heart beginning to race in anxiousness in hopes they would respond or come in sight of my eyes._

 _"Kovu! Over here!" The voice responded loudly, seemingly behind me in the direction of where Pride rock was. So, I looked in that direction. Squinting my eyes so my vision would be solely focused in that direction of where they seemed to be._

 _"I can't see you!" I yelled after about five minutes of looking. Just as I said that though, I could see a faint glimpse of someone coming towards me. They seemed to be running in full sprint, and with how fast they were going they had to have been a…lion._

 _"No." I gasped, my eyes widening when I got a clear view of this lion. As their fur was a light peach-ish color, with light beige muzzle, and piercing reddish-brown eyes that I could somehow could see clearly. I could also see; their eyes had a happy and somewhat energetic side to them. I realized then and there, who this lion was and why their voice sounded so familiar. There was only one lion that had such fur and such life to their eyes that I knew of…Kiara. My heart than began to ache in such a way that I winced in pain, taking my eyes off of her from the distance she was from and down to my chest._

 _"Kovu, are you ok?" I heard her ask. Confused as to how I could hear her from how far she was from me, yet it seemed at the same time the pain that was erupting from my chest had seemingly vanished. I then looked away from my chest and to my front, seeing Kiara right in front of me._

 _"How? You were so far away, how'd you get right in front of me and without me even hearing you?" I asked in shock, seeing her stand right before me, inches away. She only smiled though and brought her head right in front of mine._

 _"That's easy, you needed me and so I came." She simply responded, giving me a warm smile as if the question I had asked her was somewhat silly. Yet her answer made me feel even more confused. No, what really confused me and troubled me was how she was here with me? Standing in front of me, knowing what had happene-. Or did it?_

 _"Something wrong Kovu?" I heard her ask me in worry, 'Causing me to come out of my what I knew was a confused state. Not understanding what all was happening right now, but instead of dwelling on it. I shook my head and stood from the ground so that me and hear were at eye level._

 _"No, nothings wrong Kiara. I'm just a little confused as to what is happening." I told her softly, yet before I knew what I was doing. I was rubbing my head against hers. Feeling her soft and delicate fur against my somewhat rough and course fur, giving me a sense that everything would be alright. I wasn't sure why it did though._

 _"It's alright Kovu, no need to worry." I heard her whisper with happiness, removing her head from mine and looking into my eyes. Moments later, giving me a wet yet loving cheek lick on my left cheek._

 _"We must leave now though my darling, she is waiting for us." As I saw her turn around and start heading back for Pride rock. Leaving me with a curious look._

 _"She?" I questioned, slowly making my way next to her. Now walking with her._

 _"You're daughter." I froze, feeling my body start to tremble in confusion and somewhat in fear. Not understanding Kiara, but instead of stopping, she continued on. As I watched her, both me and her appeared right before Pride rock itself. The distance that was between us and it, seemingly vanishing in an instant. I was at a loss for words when that happened, and while I stood there, feeling like I couldn't move. I watched Kiara, call a name that was familiar to me out._

 _"Jasmine! Daddy and mommy are here!" Jasmine, wasn't that the name we were going to give our daught-. My mind racing, before I noticed a small cub appear from Pride rock and start to run down it excitedly to us. As she had what seemed to be my dark auburn fur, with Kiara's light beige paws, and my emerald green eyes. Was this indeed my daughter? I thought she was…?_

 _"Mommy! Daddy! You're back, now we can all play together." I heard the cub scream with excitement. Rubbing against Kiara's right front leg, before running over to me. Seemingly unfreezing me from what seemed to be my stone movement. As I looked down at the smiling cub, I felt like I knew her since the day she was born. No, like I knew her before that. What is happening?_

 _"Come on daddy, let's go play and try to catch mommy." Noticing her forming a pouncing position while also noticing Kiara smiling and giving a look that read 'You can't catch me'. Whatever seemed to be eating at me from the inside and making me feel all this confusion with a thousand questions since all of this. It seemed to vanish, while I was watching Jasmine try to catch Kiara. Seeing them both laugh and have such fun, made me feel a sense of purpose and hope. Almost like I hadn't felt those two things in such a long time. It made me feel like, I was alive again in some form. That this cub was indeed my daughter and that she was having fun, with her mother, my wife, Kiara. I wanted to join them and have fun with the two lions, who in my heart were my worlds._

 _"I'm with you sweetheart!" I yelled in pure joy, joining in the fun with daughter in trying to catch my wife who I loved very much. We did so much more though, like playing hide and seek, them trying to catch me, and telling Jasmine of how me and her mother met. Along with many other stories we had to offer her. So much we ended up tiring our little Jasmine out, as she had fee asleep between her mothers paws whose head was resting against mine._

 _"I love you Kovu." She quietly said, closing her eyes._

 _"Kiara…" I whispered, closing my eyes. Only seeing the darkness that was brought when you do._

"…I love you to." I softly stated, opening my eyes. Yet instead of seeing the sight I once did. I only saw pale moonlight, that was entering what seemed to be Pride rock. Lifting my head up, I saw I was laying in Pride rock instead of the lands outside of it. Noticing the king and queen Simba and Nala. Both of who were laying to the right of me, while noticing the one was always to the left of me not being there. I then came to a sad realization.

"It was all just a dream." I sadly told myself, getting up from the ground as quietly as possible. Walking out of where I laid and onto the ledge that was always overlooking the lands below. Yet instead of looking below me, I looked to the starry night sky.

"Kiara, Jasmine. It seems even my dreams are haunting me of my loss of you. Haunting me of what I lost only weeks ago." I closed my eyes, letting my belly hit the rock I was just standing on.

"Haunting me of the life the three of us would've had together." I sobbed, clenching my sharp teeth together as well as digging my claws onto the hard rock. Feeling like they would break off if I put anymore pressure on them. I didn't care if they would, such pain would be so small to the pain I'm feeling right now. The pain of knowing I'll only ever get to see them in my dreams, and knowing such a thing, I looked to the sky with tear filled eyes. Saying the only thing I'll ever be bale to say when remembering them and thinking of them. Those words being…

"I miss you. I miss you both so much."


End file.
